1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a height adjustable platform device for use in exercising. More specifically, the present invention is a stable platform device that can be used in various exercises by placing either the hands or feet on the height adjustable platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are employed to allow a person to exercise using a height adjusting device on which to place the person's feet or hands while exercising. These include plyometric boxes, box jumps, and step aerobics steps. Each of these devices has limitations and disadvantages.
Some of these disadvantages include instability and a tendency to tip over when an unbalanced load is applied to the platform, particularly when a sideways pushing force is applied to them. This instability makes these devices undesirable, unsafe, or risky to use with some exercises.
Another disadvantage with prior devices is that some of them have a small top or platform that limits their usage.
Still another disadvantage with prior devices is that some are difficult or time consuming to adjust the height so that the person who is exercising must stop their exercise routine to adjust the height before resuming their exercise repetitions.
Other devices are heavy and cumbersome to lift and adjust the height.
A final disadvantage with prior devices is that some can become dislodged easily from their risers and therefore are unreliable for use in certain exercises.
The present invention addresses all of these problems by providing a device that is extremely stable, even when subjected to sideways pushing forces. It is provided with a large light weight platform that can be easily and quickly adjusted in height so that an exercise routine is virtually uninterrupted by the effort of adjusting the platform height. Also, although the platform is secured in such a way that its height can be adjusted quickly, once the platform is positioned at a given height, it is secure and does not present a danger of becoming dislodged.
The present invention provides a plurality of platform elevations in a singular piece of equipment. It solves the problem of using or stacking ambiguous objects as platforms as well as incurring the monetary expense and exercise time to add/remove individual components or product to raise/lower an exercise platform, or being limited by the functionality of exercise platforms designed for other uses. The platform is designed for simple quick elevation adjustments. Moreover, the present invention is light weight and is easily transportable.
The present invention is designed for performing pushups in an incline or decline position as well as triceps dips in the incline or decline position. When performing a push up, the greater the incline, the less the work load on the targeted muscles. Having a plurality of elevations provides a wider range of resistance levels for those who have weak upper body strength. This is beneficial for those beginning a program for building upper body strength, or for those who have physical limitations that make it difficult to perform pushups on the floor or on other types of horizontal exercise surfaces. A decline push up increases the work load on the targeted muscles. Having a plurality of elevations is beneficial by providing a wider range of resistance levels to further strengthen the targeted muscles. Moreover, the ability to perform an array of incline and decline pushups from a singular piece of equipment with a simple and quick platform elevation adjustment is efficient since there is minimal lost exercise time to change elevations. Additionally, having a plurality of elevation allows the incorporation of muscle confusion into an upper body strength building regimen.
To perform the incline pushup, the exerciser places their hands shoulder width apart on the platform. The platforms edge is rounded and smooth to accommodate a grip, or if desired, one can use push up stands on the platform. The feet are firmly positioned on the ground whereby the arms, when extended to the platform, should be approximately ninety degrees to a flat torso, back and legs. With the back and legs flat from heal to neck, the exerciser lowers their body until the chest approaches the platform. To complete the motion, they push their body back to the start position. To perform a decline push up, the exerciser places their feet on the elevated platform and extends the body straight out with the hands on the floor, shoulder width apart. The body should remain flat without sagging at the torso. The exerciser lowers their body until the chest touches the floor, and then pushes back to the start position. To increase resistance, the exerciser increases the platform elevation. It is notable that the incline and decline pushups allow the exerciser to specifically emphasize work on upper or lower pectoral muscles.
When performing triceps dips, there is more resistance on the targeted muscles as the incline decreases. To perform a triceps dip, the exerciser sits on the platform with palms on the front of the platform. The hands remain on the platform and the hips are moved forward off of the platform with the feet in front of the knees. Using the arms, the body is lowered until the upper arms are parallel to the floor and then returned to the starting position to complete the move. To increase resistance, the feet are elevated on a stability ball, with the platform elevations raised or lowered to create different levels of resistance.
Although the invention has been described for use with a couple of exercises, it is not so limited. The present invention is suitable for use in performing a variety of exercises, for example drop set push-ups, squat therapy, lunges, dips and step aerobics, just to name a few.